


Starduster

by paxambabes



Series: The Adventures of Alien Link [3]
Category: Rhett & Link, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Today would finally be the day where Rhett kisses Link. He'd stop at nothing to make it absolutely perfect.





	Starduster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another installment of my alien Link AU! This time we finally get to see them kiss! There's a hint of angst at the end, mainly to prepare everyone for the big angst bomb I'm dropping in part five. This is pretty much the calm before the storm I guess. This is actually the proudest I've ever been of my writing and I hope it shows. I hope you all enjoy the tooth rotting fluff of this one, since it's the fluffiest thing I've ever written and will probably ever write. As always, enjoy! Also I'd really appreciate feedback over on my tumblr irlseaborne since it really makes my day! Also there will be at least 8 parts to this series.

Today, Rhett was finally going to kiss Link.

They'd been together for six months now, and of course Rhett thought it was weird that he'd never kissed his boyfriend. Well, not that weird when you consider that said boyfriend is a literal alien with possibly no concept of romance. But today, he'd finally get the courage to do it. Rhett was determined to set the mood right, even if it killed him. He wasn't even sure if Link's people had a concept of kissing, but damn it he was going to try anyway. Rhett knew that Link loved to have picnics in the backyard, and that he loved seeing the stars at night, so Rhett had a brilliant idea. He was going to make a wonderful dinner fit for a night under the stars, but there was one problem. Rhett barely knew how to cook. He had no idea how he'd do this, but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

Rhett was halfway through the first dish when he felt Link's arm slip around his waist.

"Whatcha making Rhett?" Link asked curiously as he laid his head on Rhett's shoulder. Rhett decided to humor him a bit.

"It's for something special. You'll find out tonight," Rhett said sweetly, trying not to burn the food in front of him. He turned his head around for a moment to see Link's reaction. Link look puzzled, but excited.

"Really? For me? But I'm pretty sure you suck at cooking. Believe me, I've had your food," Link let out a soft, airy laugh. God, that was Rhett's favorite noise. The sound of Link's sweet laughter always made Rhett's heart flutter.

"Oh come on," Rhett scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I've gotten better. I mean, why do you think I've been watching all those cooking shows lately?" Rhett laughed.

"I guess. But I hope it doesn't kill me," Link looked serious for a minute but quickly burst into laughter, releasing one of his hands from Rhett's waist and bringing it over his mouth. Rhett smiled, and let out a chuckle. Link was always joking around, bringing life to every conversation. It was honestly one of Rhett's favorite things about him.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't kill my gorgeous boyfriend," Rhett teased, turning around and tapping Link on the nose with the spatula. Rhett laughed at his own stupid attempt to flirt, knowing that Link would absolutely love it. He always loved Rhett's stupid little displays of affection, no matter how cheesy or terrible they were.

Rhett was right, Link absolutely loved it. As soon as the spatula touched his nose, it turned transparent from the heat. Link reflexively brought his hands to his nose, pausing for a moment, but then bursting out in laughter. If Rhett thought that Link's light laughs were cute, then he knew that Link's loud, boisterous laughs were absolutely adorable. Link couldn't help but tackle Rhett against the stove, bringing his hands back to Rhett's shoulders. For a moment, everything was silent and still except for the noise of the stove. Rhett locked eyes with Link, not realizing that their faces were mere inches apart. He could see Link hesitating, like he wanted to bridge the gap and kiss Rhett, but was nervous. Rhett felt the same way, but not wanting to spoil his plans for the night. He finally broke the silence.

"Um, I should probably get back to the food or it'll burn," Rhett gestured vaguely at the stove behind him. Link nodded, letting go of Rhett's shoulders. He stood there for a moment, rubbing his neck with a free hand. Eventually he apologized and told Rhett to tell him when everything was ready, leaving the room looking defeated. Rhett felt awful now, like he'd deprived Link of the one thing he wanted. But Rhett assured himself that Link would appreciate waiting until tonight, when everything was perfect. Still, as Rhett returned to cooking, he couldn't stop thinking about the image of Link being so close to his lips, with a look of longing in his eyes. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, focusing on the task at hand.

Soon it was dusk, and the food was all ready. Now all Rhett had to do was set the mood in the backyard. He'd had a few ideas, and ultimately went with the cheesiest one. Rhett knew that Link was obsessed with romantic comedies and all of the tropes that came with them, so Rhett took that into mind and constructed the perfect setting for him. It involved a few trips to the store, much to Link's displeasure, since they normally spent every waking moment together. But Rhett assured him that it was for the surprise later in the night, and that Link would love it. Reluctantly, Link had let Rhett leave, but not without texting him constantly the whole time to make sure he was okay. Rhett smiled in the car as he read Link's texts. Yeah Link was a bit clingy, but he's literally all Link has on this world and he relies on Rhett for everything, so he can't be mad at him. 

Eventually Rhett came home, and texted Link to stay inside for a few hours while he sets up the surprise. After a few hours, Rhett was finally finished. He stepped back, admiring his work. He smiled to himself, knowing that Link would absolutely melt at the sight of this. Well, hopefully not literally melt like he did sometimes when he was really excited or embarrassed. Rhett returned inside, ready to retrieve Link. When he stepped into the living room, Link was cuddled up on the couch with his favorite pillow, absentmindedly watching some random show on TV. Rhett just stood there, suddenly overcome with how much he loved Link. When Link was like this, vulnerable and at peace, Rhett always got a strange feeling in his chest. Almost like adoration and the urge to protect him from everything bad in the universe. Rhett snapped out of it, walked over to the couch and knelt in front of Link.

"Hey Linkster, it's time for the big surprise!" Rhett whispered softly to Link.

Link immediately bolted up off of the couch, tossing the blanket to the side.

"Wait really? Took you long enough though," Link joked, practically beaming with excitement.

Rhett snorted and stood up, taking one of Link's hands in his.

"Okay, you'll have to close your eyes for this. I want it to be a total surprise when you get out there alright?" Rhett stated, butterflies beginning to rise in his stomach. God he hoped that Link liked the gesture.

Link closed his eyes, looking skeptical, but walking with Rhett anyway. 

Once they got to the door, Rhett opened it and led Link outside. After an agonizing few minutes of walking to the right spot, they stopped.

"Okay Link, you can open your eyes now," Rhett said nervously, praying that Link would have a positive reaction.

Link slowly opened his eyes, taking in the scene before him. He brought his hands over his mouth, with a look of happy shock on his face. The trees in their backyard were covered with white fairy lights, branching from tree to tree. Candles dotted the ground, around a makeshift walkway that Rhett had made himself. Lanterns were hanging from tree limbs, casting a soft, silvery light on everything they touched. In the center of it all, was an intricate blanket, with the picnic basket sitting on top. There were rose petals along the edges of the of the blanket, dyed blue. Link turned to Rhett with tears in his eyes, his face shimmering like moonlight on ocean waves. His human form only wavered when he was under severe stress or if he was very emotional, and Rhett was worried. But suddenly Link closed the distance between them, wrapping Rhett in a deathly tight hug. He was crying now, and Rhett was nearly about to cry too. He put his arms around Link and comforted him. Hopefully this meant that Link liked it. A few moments passed and Link raised his head to meet Rhett's. 

"Rhett, I... I don't know what to say," Link said through his tears, voice wavering.

"Uh you like it right? Please tell me you like it," Rhett said cautiously, closing his eyes and preparing for what Link was about to say.

"What? Of course I like it! Nobody's ever done this for me before! God, I love you so much Rhett," Link choked out through his tears. At least they were tears of happiness, Rhett though to himself.

"I love you too, Link. But we kinda need to get on to the next part. Y'know, the picnic. Don't want the food to get cold," Rhett laughed awkwardly.

Link let out one of his soft laughs, and dropped his arms. He took Rhett's hand as they walked down the makeshift path, and eventually came to rest on the blanket. Rhett opened the basket, displaying everything he'd slaved over for the whole day. It was a variety of Link's favorite Earth foods, along with a few surprises. After Link had taken in the sight of the food, Rhett reached into the basket to pull out surprise number one.

"Now I know this isn't a traditional picnic food, but I couldn't leave this out since it's your absolute favorite food," Rhett smiled as he pulled out a familiar box. Link exploded in laughter at the sight of it.

"Cereal? Really?" Link laughed, clutching his sides in pain from laughter.

"Well how could I leave that out? You know I like being cheesy," Rhett leaned to one side, smiling at Link.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Rhett," Link stopped laughing, getting closer to Rhett, and smiling at him,

Link look ethereally beautiful in the light of the lanterns and the full moon. His whole body was shimmering now, like he was a giant precious stone. At least, he was precious to Rhett. He'd never seen Link do this before in the whole year they'd known each other. Rhett couldn't take his eyes off of Link, the shimmering almost blinding in the darkness. It was almost like it was getting brighter as Link got closer to him. Soon, they were face to face for the second time that day. But this time, he'd seal the deal and wouldn't deprive Link of what they've both been wanting for so long. Rhett was shaking nervously now, waiting for Link to make the first move. Link seemed to be the same way, eyes darting down to Rhett's lips. Finally, Rhett mustered up the courage and closed the gap between their lips.

Rhett softly brought his lips to Link's, being as gentle as he could. He felt Link jump for a second, and Rhett got worried. Had he done the wrong thing? Link pulled back, his face a mixture of emotions. Rhett opened his eyes, scared that he'd just ruined everything. Link brought his hands to his lips, touching where Rhett had kissed him.

"So that's what kissing feels like?" Link said, almost as if he was in a daze. 

"I.. think I want to try again," Link spoke softly, bringing his face back to Rhett's. 

This time, Link initiated it, mimicking Rhett's first approach. Rhett sighed into the kiss, deepening it. Link made a delightfully cute noise, bringing his arms to rest around Rhett's shoulders. Rhett briefly opened his eyes, only to see Link glowing abnormally brightly, as if a light was coming from inside of him. Rhett closed his eyes again, focusing on the kiss. After a few moments passed, Link shifted and climbed into Rhett's lap, deepening the kiss even further. Rhett moaned, bringing one arm around Link's neck and cupping his cheek with the other. Soon, Rhett heard Link make a strange noise, and suddenly the kiss was over. Rhett whined when the contact was lost, but saw Link looking in awe at the sky.

"Rhett look! It's that one meteor shower you were talking about! I could never see it from my planet!" Link raised an arm and pointed to the sky, smiling brightly.

It took all Rhett had to take his eyes off of Link's shining face, but he looked to the sky where Link was pointing. He'd totally forgotten that the Perseid meteor shower was tonight. Rhett laughed to himself, realizing that he must have amazing timing.

They sat together for a few minutes, Link safe and warm in Rhett's lap, leaning against him. As Link was staring and pointing at the meteors, Rhett was more interested in seeing Link's reactions. His face lit up every time he saw a particularly big one, rambling off facts about them and how everyone back home would be jealous. At the mention of Link's home planet, a knot formed in Rhett's throat. He knew that he'd have to let Link go someday. Rhett knew that Link belonged here, with him, but he couldn't keep Link here forever. Eventually he'd have to go home to his family, to where he truly belonged, somewhere beyond the stars. Rhett pushed those thoughts down and brought his hand to rest on Link's cheek. Link turned towards him again, giving him a questioning look. Rhett just smiled and brought him in for another kiss. 

Rhett expected that the warm, happy feeling would fade after the third kiss, but it only grew stronger. It was then that it hit him. Link was his true soulmate. He still had so much to teach Link about Earth, but he'd bee more than willing to do it. As they kissed, the sky lit up with the trails of meteors, Link glowing nearly as brightly as them. Soon, Rhett was enveloped in a warm light, feeling like everything was perfect and the way it should be. 

But of course, all good things must eventually come to an end.


End file.
